


Almost Hers

by Shoshanna Gold (shoshannagold)



Category: The OC
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-16
Updated: 2003-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/pseuds/Shoshanna%20Gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll take what she can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Hers

She knows that Anna thinks she's weak.

Marissa sees the looks, the touches, that aren't supposed to mean anything. Everybody is convinced that Ryan and Seth are just good friends. But Anna knows better, and so does Marissa, even though Seth is completely clueless. Ryan doesn't show it, but Marissa would bet what's left of her college fund he knows Seth is completely his.

Marissa's father has left, and her mother wants too much. Ryan's touches are sweet, and while he might frown when she reaches for a bottle, he never stops her. And that's all she needs right now.

**Author's Note:**

> The very first thing I wrote for The OC!


End file.
